


Leave

by lilacskies_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry, Bittersweet, Established Relationship, Implied death of a major character, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Powerful Harry, Promises, implied death of a character, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 01:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16822510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacskies_17/pseuds/lilacskies_17
Summary: He truly didn't want to leave.





	Leave

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been beta-ed so please ignore any mistakes.

"Ready to get these fuckers?" Blaise asked from beside him and Harry only nodded gravelly. They had been tracking down this Voldemort revivalist group from over a month now and in that month alone, the group had managed to kidnap and kill 13 muggles and 4 known 'blood-traitors.' 

"Group A, we're surrounding the perimeter. As soon as it's cleared, the rest of you will follow Auror Potter into the warehouse and any being, human or otherwise is to be apprehended and taken in for questioning," Blaise directed, then turned to look at Harry. 

"We have been informed that there are 5 beings in the warehouses - four are humans, one is a giant. Pierce, Welling, and Bell, you will be responsible for the giant. The rest of you, focus on the humans." 

With a silent command, Blaise and his team began to surround the building, their steps as silent as the night. 

They waited, crouched in the dark until a few minutes later, Blaise sent the signal - a single white spark. Immediately, Harry was on his feet, the door to the warehouse blasted in without so much as an uttered word. 

The Aurors under his command followed closely behind, wands raised and hearts hammering. 

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Harry knew as soon as he stepped in that their mission had been hijacked. They were in danger. _His team_ was in danger.

" _RED_!" He roared and his Aurors scattered, taking cover as a flurry of hexes and jinxes were thrown their way. In the distance, Harry saw Blaise slumped against the wall, unmoving. 

He whispered a string of curses. He knew he should've been the one to surround the perimeter. 

A lump formed in his throat as he thought of Draco, of what he'd say if Harry let harm come to his best friend. He thought of his two kids, and how they'd ask where Uncle Blaise was. He thought of himself, bereft of his partner, of his friend - his _family_. 

He knew he wouldn't be leaving without Blaise in tow. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw that the giant was being apprehended by the group of designated Aurors. Checking the other side of the warehouse, he saw that three of his Aurors had managed to take down two people. 

Still, the hexes were whizzing past him, close enough that he could feel the heat on his ears. 

They were directly behind him, and he could see that a few feet away was Anthony Goldstein, kneeling behind a wooden box just as Harry was. With a nod to Goldstein, Harry summoned his magic, feeling the ripple of a protego settle in around him. 

Within a minute, two wands were in his hand and the remaining two humans were on the floor, their bodies bound by thick bands inscribed with anti-magic runes. 

With a sigh of relief, Harry hoisted himself up and beckoned Goldstein and another Auror, Audrey to the two. After making sure they were alright to make the trip to the holding cells, Harry rushed over to Blaise. 

"You better wake the fuck up, Zabini," Harry growled as he cast a diagnostic charm on his partner. 

"I'm touched by your concern," came a weak reply and Harry sighed in relief. 

The remaining Aurors were securing the warehouse, assessing the evidence and making sure that the anti-apparition wards were in place. 

"What happened, Zabini?" 

"Shit," Blaise cursed, sitting up with a wince, "you need to get Drupher, he-" 

"He what?" Came a sneering voice from behind them. 

With a sense of dread, Harry knew what was going to happen. Before he could cast a shield around them, the ruby color was leaving the wand and Harry didn't even think before he was covering Blaise. 

~*~*~*~

Harry wanted to wake up, he wanted to see what the commotion was about but his eyelids refused to cooperate. He could taste copper in his mouth and the smell of potions was nauseating. 

He attempted to focus on the yelling voices around him but he couldn't seem to distinguish one from another. He thought he heard Scorpius yell out, but he couldn't be sure. 

He wanted to wake up - really, he did - but he was just so tired. 

~*~*~*~

The next time he regained consciousness, he was able to open his eyes. The room was familiar to him - all the rooms in St. Mungos looked pretty much the same - and he blinked a few times when he heard sniffling. 

"Draco?" he asked and immediately, his husband was upon him, pushing his hair back from his forehead. 

"Harry, oh, Harry," Draco whispered reverently. The blond pressed kiss after kiss upon Harry's fringe, almost frantically, as if he was making sure Harry was still there.

"Hey, I'm okay," he lied through his teeth. In reality, he was the furthest from fine he had felt in a long time. It hurt to breathe and his heart seemed to have trouble beating at a normal pace. He could still taste blood and his abdominal muscles hurt as if he had been kicked repeatedly by a thestral, but none of that mattered when Draco was in such a state. 

However, despite his desire to reassure Draco, Harry could feel his eyelids starting too droop. The pain was overwhelming - far more than he'd felt in a long time - and was threatening to take him under. 

He wanted to comfort Draco, wanted to reassure him, but he found it hurt too much to even move. The last thing he heard before he slipped away was Draco frantic pleas to wake up. 

~*~*~*~

The next time he woke up, his body didn't feel as beaten as it did numb. His midsection still hurt like a bitch, though. 

This time, it wasn't Draco who greeted him, but a weeping Blaise. Unlike Draco, he didn't notice that Harry was awake. 

"What's the prognosis?" he asked, his voice raspy with disuse. Blaise jumped back with surprise before pain overcame his features, and then a mask slid into place.

"They... it was dark. Old, dark magic," he took a shuddering breath, "Merlin, I'm so sorry Harry, I fucked it all up. I-I-I-I should've let you lead. I should've been more careful, I-" 

"Hey, hey. Calm down, it's not like I'm dying," he joked weakly, his heart falling when Blaise's mask seemed to fall and the man just seemed to cry harder. 

"Blaise? Am I-"

"I'm so sorry, Harry," he sobbed, big fat tears streaming down his face. 

"Does," he swallowed. "Does Draco know?" 

"No. They had to run some tests, see what spell was used. They thought they could fix y-you. They didn't figure it out until this morning."

"I see." They stayed in silence after that, Harry staring at the white walls of his room and Blaise trying to weep silently. 

"Blaise?" Harry asked after a few minutes. 

"Yes?" 

"Promise me you'll take care of them? Of Draco and Scorpius and Lily?" 

At that, Blaise began to sob, great heart-wrenching sobs as he shook his head vehemently. 

"Please, Blaise. Promise me," Harry begged, suddenly panicked at the thought of his little family left alone. Realistically, he knew they wouldn't be alone. They had Narcissa and the Weasleys and the ragtag family of friends they had built throughout the years but Harry knew Draco. 

He knew Draco would shut himself off from the world to nurse his wounds and he knew he didn't want that for him. 

Draco didn't deserve that. Their family didn't deserve that. 

"I promise Harry," Blaise swore, his tears falling onto Harry's right hand. 

~*~*~*~

"Daddy!" Scorpius cried as he flung himself at his father. 

Harry whispered, "Scorpius." He buried his nose in his son's blonde hair, taking in large gulps of air, of his scent as if he was trying to memorize it. 

He felt overcome with emotion all of a sudden, seeing his son. Knowing he wouldn't have long with him. 

He wouldn't get to see Scorpius off on the Hogwarts Express, and he wouldn't see him graduate. Wouldn't get to see him fall in love, or get married, or have children. 

He'd be leaving him without a father. Harry screwed his eyes shut tightly as pain overcame him - not just the usual ones from his body shutting down, but from the emotional anguish. 

An ache formed in his throat as tears began to well behind his closed eyes. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to watch Scorpius grow up, wanted to fight him during his rebellious years, wanted to go see his Quidditch matches. He wanted a future. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes, Scorpius hiccuping as he cried because he father was in pain, and Harry crying silently because he had to be strong for Scorpius, even if he felt more terrified than he had ever felt in his entire life. 

A few minutes later, Draco walked in, carrying Lily. Their three year old was clutching her teddy bear, her chubby cheeks wet with tears. 

"Daddy?"

"Hey Lils," Harry said cheerfully, discreetly drying his tears as to not alarm his daughter.

Draco set her down and she crawled onto his right side, laying her head above his heart. 

"Daddy you are okay," she assured him after a few seconds of hearing his heartbeat. His heart melted and broke at the way she carefully enunciated her words. She patted his chest in assurance as he smiled brokenly at her. 

"I am," he lied as she laid back down. He kissed the top of her head, fighting the urge to sob because he'd miss even more moments with Lily than with Scorpius. 

He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave his children without a parent. He didn't want to go without seeing them grow up. 

Harry hugged both of his kids tighter, trying to convey all his love for them with his affection. 

~*~*~*~

"You're leaving me, aren't you?" Draco asked quietly that night, his head on the pillow beside Harry's. A lie was already on the tip of his tongue, but Harry took a look at the tears in Draco's eyes and sighed. 

"Yeah." 

"I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to go," Harry admitted. He could feel his heart begin to break as Draco's face crumpled.

"You promised me you wouldn't hurt me, Harry Potter." 

"I'm sorry. But Blaise," he sighed. "I had to protect Blaise. For you." 

They stayed quiet, silent tears racing down their cheeks only to be replaced with more tears. 

"I can't do this without you," Draco admitted. "You're good with them. You're good with me." 

"I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry choked out, pulling him closer and wishing that there was something he could do to change this. 

~*~*~*~

Harry knew his time was coming. He hadn't eaten in days, and his body felt so weak that he could hardly keep his eyes open for more than a few minutes at a time. He could see Sirius sometimes. Sirius and Remus and Tonks. His parents, young as ever and beckoning him. Welcoming him. 

He wanted to run to them, to hug Sirius and his parents and everyone waiting for him. But he didn't want to go - not yet.

Everyone had been by already. All of them pretending that he'd recover. As if his luck hadn't run out. 

"I'm tired," he murmured to Draco. 

"Sleep." 

"I'm so tired," he whispered, tears forming behind his closed eyelids. He didn't want to go but he was tired. So, so tired of the pain. Of fighting for his every breath.

"I love you, Draco." 

"I love yo- No. No, no, no, Harry _no._ Not yet, please. Please don't leave me." 

And Harry didn't want to leave. He didn't. 

He wanted to grow old with Draco and bicker with him and kiss him in the mornings. He wanted to see his kids grow up. He wanted to see Hermione and Ron and the rest of the Weasleys every Sunday at brunch. He didn't want to go. 

"Don't go," Draco yelled, his nails digging into Harry's arms as he shouted for someone, anyone to come save his husband. Harry wanted the strength to reassure Draco, but his screams became more faint and he felt himself slipping.

He truly didn't want to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> AhHhH this mad me incredibly sad, I'm definitely not crying.  
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated, thank you for reading!


End file.
